


Able

by GreyLiliy



Category: Tron: Uprising
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2020-08-10 21:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: There were times Able wished he didn’t know.





	Able

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on April 17, 2013 as “Drabble Request #12 - Able” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on August 6, 2019. Only the work itself has been crossposted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

There were times Able wished he didn’t know.

He wished he hadn’t known the day that program was late after Bohdi disappeared.

He wished he hadn’t known when that program lied straight to his face the first time, and time and time after. He wished he hadn’t known when he was too cowardly to call the kid out on his lies.

He wished he hadn’t known that when The Renegade appeared in the Old System White, that a certain geriatric program hiding away in the outlands had noticed too.

There were times Able wished he didn’t know one of his was The Renegade, but as he sliced his disc through General Tesler’s arm on his fastest bike, it wasn’t one of them.


End file.
